


Charlastor: Human AU [Yandere] ”For You, Anything”

by 00per_D00per_64



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Alastor - Freeform, Charlie Magne - Freeform, F/M, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Love, Violence, Vivziepop, Yandere, charlastor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00per_D00per_64/pseuds/00per_D00per_64
Summary: Alastor had found his muse. The person who understood him, all his flaws and imperfections didn't matter to them. Charlie was all he needed. And he strongly believed all she needed was him. She consumed his waking hours, her name, her face, devouring his every mind's crevice. She was sweet and kind, forgiving, everything he wasn't.He couldn't let her know what he did, what he continues to do.He wouldn't let her know he kills.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Charlastor: Human AU [Yandere] ”For You, Anything”

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot doubles as a songfic! "Love Like You" by Rebecca Sugar is near the end! Hope you guys enjoy!

"Hello," Charlie sang as she walked in the radio studio. "I bought Alastor lunch, is he available?" 

"He's on air," the secretary yawned. "Just go on in, he'd love ta' see ya." 

"Oh, are you sure? I don't want to interrupt anything," Charlie fretted. She pulled on the edges of her dress, already tidying herself up. "Just go on, " the secretary rolled her eyes and unlocked the door that led down a hallway. "I assume you know what room he's in?" 

Charlie nodded, of course she knew, she visited him thrice a week. 

Charlie walked down the long hallway and turned to the third studio door and slowly creaked it open. 

Her ears were filled with his laughter the moment she walked in. It made her heart skip a beat and her face grew red. 

"Hahaha! Thanks for calling in, Brandon! That sure was an interesting story..."

"I hope my whore of an ex-wife-"

"And that's all we've got for you today, folks! Tune in again in an hour for the next caller. And now, 'I Don't Want To Set the World on Fire'."

Alastor always had a smile on his face, he was always so sweet and kind. He just had this way of making her feel better and safe. She wondered if that's why he was so popular, if it was because he made others feel that way too. She couldn't help the pull she felt in her heart at that thought. 

"Charlie?"

She was pulled out of her thoughts when he said her name. 

"Alastor!" Charlie smiled wide and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her lower back, holding her close. "Darling, always a lovely surprise to see your bright face." He lifted her face to his and placed a soft and gentle kiss upon her lips. 

Charlie giggled and squeezed him tighter in a hug. "What was all that about?" She asked. 

"Hmm?" Alastor asked, too engrossed in his own thoughts to truly think straight. 

"The caller, his 'whore of an ex-wife'", Charlie quoted. 

Hearing Charlie say such a vulgar word surprised Alastor. "Oh, well, I was doing the talk show where I ask what songs they wanna hear during break after I do an interview. And, well, he picked a song that he used for an ex-wife of his when they were married and he wanted her to hear it to make her feel guilty." 

"That's... kinda harsh," Charlie frowned. Alastor took her hand and led her to a large couch in the corner of his studio. "Don't let other people's trouble worry you, I hate seeing your smile disappear, dear." 

Charlie couldn't help the blush that appeared. "Oh, uhm, I brought lunch for you. It's your favorite! It's a venison sandwich with... uhm, peppers and pepper-jack cheese." 

"And you would be having?" Alastor asked as he opened the brown paper bag that held his lunch. 

"I'm gonna eat when I get to my apartment. I have some errands I have to run so I can't stay here long." 

"Can't?" Alastor asked, tightening his grip on the bag. "Yeah, " Charlie sighed. "My boss wants me to run around town and get his dry-cleaning and pick up more copy paper and get his favorite coffee." 

Alastor crumbled the paper bag as she spoke. "Your boss is as demanding as always, dear. Very, very demanding." 

"You're telling me!" Charlie said with annoyance. "It's a wonder I get any work done with him making me cater to his every whim." 

Alastor knew Charlie loved her job. She worked at a fashion designers company, she was the bosses favorite. She did a great job on her designs and she deserved every ounce of praise she got. 

But she worked too hard to please the people at her work. That was the only flaw Alastor could see in his Charlie. She was insecure and tried to fill that hole with appraisal from coworkers and her boss. When she's running around all around the town on days like this, she goes home and finishes all her designs, sometimes she stays awake all night. 

"I really think you deserve some time off, " Alastor said cautiously. "I can't, you know this, Al-"

"Please, dear, for me?"

Charlie thought for a moment, "I- I don't... I'll think about it, okay? Don't worry about me, " she smiled. 

But that's all Alastor ever did. Every second she wasn't with him, he worried. He worried whether she ate well that day, whether her coworkers were nice to her, if she thought of him. He was stuck in a perpetual cycle of love and worry. 

"Well, I've gotta get going now, have a good rest of your day at work." Charlie kissed him on the forehead and gave him a quick hug. "I love you, Al, " she blew another kiss at him as she walked towards the door. "I love you more, Charlie, " Alastor stared after her. 

♡

Alastor closed and locked the studio door behind him. He walked out of the building and got in his car. He sighed and worriedly stared at the top of his car. 

What was she doing right now? Was she working? Was she taking a nap? Was she safe and home or was she still at the office? 

Questions swarmed in his head. He needed to see her, needed to know she was okay. 

He turned the key in his car and got on his phone. He dialed Charlie's number and patiently waited for her pickup. 

Ring...  
Ring...  
Ring...

"Hello, it's Charlie! Leave a message after the beep!"

Alastor called again. And again. And again. 

Something was wrong. Charlie wouldn't be ignoring him and she always answered her phone. He drove faster towards her apartment.

He arrived at her place in ten minutes. He parked the car and was so worried he left everything in the car unlocked. Even his keys we're still left in the ignition. He raced through the building, her room was on the bottom floor, room number six. 

"Charlie?!" Alastor yelled outside her door. "Charlie, are you there?" He knocked loudly and tapped his foot impatiently. "Please, darling, if you're there, let me in."

The door knob jiggled. 

Alastor took a step back from the door but it only opened to leave a tiny crack. 

"Charlie?" 

"H-Hey, Al, could you come by another time? I'm- I'm not..." She could barely speak. Her voice was hoarse and Alastor could tell she had been crying. 

Hearing her voice shake like that broke Alastor's heart, well, whatever he had in his chest. "Darling, open the door, let me make you feel better."

Charlie was quiet for a moment. "If I let you in, do I have to tell what happened?"

"No, you don't." But he knew better. She'd tell him anyways. 

She unlocked her door and allowed him to come inside. She prepared a glass of tea for the both of them and shakily sat down on her couch. 

"Charlie, you really don't have to tell me, but I'm here for you if you ever-"

"No, no, I need to tell you." Charlie sniffed. 

"So, uhm, I lost my job today. My b-boss, he... he started with a few advances a few weeks ago, short flirtatious remarks. I'd just kinda laugh and ignore him, but then he slapped me on the, " she hesitated and looked down towards the rug she had. "- butt and he made crude remarks. And then today... he- he wanted me to kiss him. I said no and he just... he said I wasn't good enough and that I only get places in this world by 'giving in to big men like him who can take care of a dame.' And I told him that I could take care of myself and I packed my stuff and quit." She sat silent for a moment. Alastor went to open his mouth but was quickly shot down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner! I was so scared! He kept saying he'd promote me further and that I helped the company by staying quiet. I-I never wanted-" She broke down in a puddle of sobs.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay, " Alastor rocked with her in his arms. He began to hum a song to help comfort her. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything, " he cooed in her ear. 

"I'll take care if it"

♡

Alastor left Charlie's house in the mid-afternoon. He had kissed Charlie goodbye and told her he'd be back after dark. He was lucky he didn't work today. Usually, his schedule was mid-afternoon until nine. But he called in a few favors and he got the day off. His first stop was the studio anyways. He kept some prized tools in his money safe. 

He walked in and waved to the secretary. "Didn't think you were coming in, " she said with a fake look of interest. "Left something important in my room, a special gift for my darling, " he smiled innocently. The secretary just 'hmm'd' and waved him off. 

Alastor grinned wildly as he entered his recording room. He was so excited he could barely contain himself. Alastor silently and carefully lifted up a floorboard under his couch to reveal his prized treasure. 

His knife. 

He ran his fingers over this exquisite beauty. He was skilled in every weaponry. He was incredibly adaptive. But this knife and him had been through a lot. 

A lot of people's throats, that is. 

And one more was going on the list. "What was the name...?" Alastor couldn't quite focus on the plan anymore. His mind wondered to the sight of seeing this degenerate quiver beneath him. Seeing the life drain from his eyes. It filled him with such happiness. And he hated to admit it, but taking this bastard out might bring him more happiness than when he's with Charlie.

Oh, Charlie... he'd do anything for her. 

Her poor, naive little soul. 

She didn't even know what chopped-up human looked like. Those sandwiches she made... spectacular. Lucky for him that she didn't like venison so all he had to do was lie to her. He didn't want her eating what was meant for him. He was selfish in that respect, but Alastor also knew that if he were to ever to be caught, which is highly unlikely, she'd be sick. And he didn't want that either. 

Alastor collected his belongings and left the studio. He locked his door behind him to make sure no one would suspect he had been there.

As he drove to the What-the-fucks office he hummed a song in the car. The humming turned into quiet singing. 

"If I could begin~ to be,  
half of what you think of me~  
I could do about anything,  
I could even learn how to love~"

He parked the car in the lot. 

"When I see~ the way you act,  
Wondering when I'm coming back~  
I could do about anything,  
I could even learn how to love~  
Like you"

He sat in the parking lot and studied the faces that went in and out. He was waiting for the bastard to appear, and then he did. Alastor wrote down on a notepad when he parked, when he walked in the building, and when he took his smoke breaks.

Then he came out at the end of the day and Alastor followed him home. He followed him to the three-story house. To the empty three-story house. Alastor started to genuinely believe there was a God because he had such great luck today.

"I always thought I might be bad  
Now I'm sure that it's true~  
'Cause I think you're so good  
And I'm nothing like you~"

He silently broke into his house after all the lights were off. 

"Look at you go,  
I just adore you~  
I wish that I knew  
What makes you think I'm so special~"

Alastor stood over the bed of the man. The man was half-naked and drunk. Alastor, again, was thankful. Not because of how the man looked, definitely not because of how the man smelled. But because having an unconscious victim made things much easier. 

"I do this for you, Charlie, " he said it almost like a prayer. 

He wondered what she would think of him right now. If she'd be too shocked to comprehend what he's doing or if she'd wake up the next day and think it was all some terrible nightmare. 

He pictured her face, her darling face being contorted into pure terror. It sent pleasurable waves through his body. He didn't like to see her scared of other people. No, if she were ever to be frightened he wanted it to be of him. 

Only him. 

Which was why this bastard had to go. 

He slammed the knife done straight through the arrogant ass's throat. He watched the man's eyes fly open and his hands grab the knife and try to pull it out. He was wheezing and coughing the whole time. 

Alastor watched the man tumble out of his bed and try to reach his phone but his fingers couldn't grasp anything anymore. Too slippery for some reason. The blood poured over the entirety of the bedroom. 

Alastor stared at the mess, but to him, it was a masterpiece. He was surprised no blood had gotten on him during what-the-fucks murder. 

Now, how was he going to clean this up?

Oh, he knew. Oldest trick in the book! Framed suicide. 

He switched the knives carefully. His own was replaced with a knife from the kitchen. He cut his throat again with this knife, holding his hand over the knife so his fingerprints wouldn't appear on anything. 

He typed a note on the old man's computer, basically saying he was so unhappy about his lack of a sexual life and that he felt like he was the scum of the earth and deserved to be in hell. Or something along those lines. 

Alastor then, as silently as he had come in, left.

"If I could begin to do  
Something that does right by you~  
I would do about anything  
I would even learn how to love~"

He arrived back at Charlie's around eleven pm. He was surprised she was still awake. "Did you have a good day?" He inquired and spun her around. She giggled and nodded. "I think my problem has been that I'm not looking at jobs that are right for me. I want to help people, ya know?" 

Alastor looked at her in adoration. Barely actually listening to her words but looking at her beauty and the determination in her eyes.

"I'll need Daddy's help, but I can do it! I'll- I'll make a rehabilitation center for druggies- no, for everyone who's a criminal! Or... maybe I should start small? Oh who'd help me though? I'm sure Vaggie wouldn't mind but she's got enough on her plate without me worrying her..."

"When I see the way you look  
Shaken by how long it took  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you"

Alastor took her hands in his and placed her on his lap. "I love you, darling. I know you can do it." He didn't actually believe in that. After all, just being with her made him do things he had never thought he'd do before. 

"Love~  
Like you"

But at least he was never bored. 

No, no

Being with with her was certainly entertaining.

**Author's Note:**

> I also feel really good about this one y'all! 
> 
> How'd ya like it? Was it great? Did it make your chest squeeze? 
> 
> If not, I'm sorry, I'm still learning, but I'll get better! 
> 
> ANYHOW
> 
> Remember to...
> 
> "Stay Tuned"


End file.
